


Busted

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel was so busted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> For Nike, for the danjanficathon.
> 
> Originally posted October 2006.

BUSTED

“So tell me, Daniel, just how was it with your face buried in Satterfield’s crotch?” O’Neill asked, his voice as innocent as the guileless look on his face.

Doctor Janet Fraiser almost choked on the ice tea she was drinking, before she composed herself and looked with interest at the by-play between the members of SG1. A small, self-satisfied smirk graced O’Neill’s face after his pronouncement and Janet easily recognized his look of amusement as he sat back and watched the reactions of his companions. After a brief moment of stunned silence around the table, the chatter and noise of the other diners faded into the background before Sam tried—unsuccessfully—to stop her laughter. Teal’c, as usual, maintained his usual aloof air.

“Yes, Daniel,” Janet said, joining in and giving him the ‘look’, but her eyes twinkled with amusement and there was laughter in her voice. “I must’ve missed that part of the scenario.”

Daniel adopted what she had always mentally referred to as his ‘absent-minded professor’ look, stalling for time by taking his glasses off and making a show of cleaning the lenses with one of the cloth napkins on the table. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re referring to, Jack,” he said, and then frowned, as if he’d just realized it. “Besides, you weren’t even there!”

“Aha! So you admit it!” Jack grinned, still obviously enjoying his teammate’s discomfiture. 

“Surveillance video.” Sam managed to wheeze out. Janet hadn’t seen her friend laugh so hard in a long time, she had tears streaming down her face and even Teal’c sported a slight smirk now. 

Janet gave Daniel a level look. “I just might need to see that video.”

“Listen, she was just trying to protect me,” Daniel protested.

“You know,” O’Neill drawled, “that’s exactly what I said, didn’t I, Carter?” 

“Yes sir, you did,” she agreed, wiping at her tears.

“But you know Hammond, Daniel. He just wasn’t buying it—not with Kerrigan there,” Jack continued. “I mean, there you were…with your…a…face….” Jack deliberately coughed. “Well, we all saw.”

Janet could tell Jack was enjoying every minute of his teasing—especially when Daniel almost seemed to squirm.

“Are you not being too harsh on Daniel Jackson? I believe Lieutenant Satterfield to have been sincere in her desire to protect him.”

“Oh, I have no doubt she was sincere about something, Teal’c. But I’m not sure it had anything to do with ‘protecting’ him.” Jack added, making quotation marks with his fingers.  
Janet looked on with amusement when Daniel sighed heavily, staring down at his beer with a resigned expression. 

Jack made a show of finishing his beer and then with a quick nod at Sam, he stood and tossed a couple of twenties down onto the table. “Come on, Carter,” he said, sliding out from the booth. “Help me take Teal’c home?”

“I do not require assistance, O’Neill,” Teal’c intoned, even as he stood, pulling his knit hat down more firmly over his forehead. 

“Yeah, but you do need a lift,” Sam said. 

Janet watched with interest as her friend smiled and slipped her hand into O’Neill’s, their fingers entwining. She frowned briefly, but O’Neill merely smiled blandly and really, it wasn’t any of her business—especially when she had her hand resting on Daniel’s knee under the table.

“Don’t be too hard on him, Doc,” Jack added. “After all, she was just protecting him.” She really had to admire the nerve of the man when he grinned and winked her before following Teal’c out of the restaraunt, Sam at his side. 

“I swear, I didn’t encourage her!” Daniel said, his voice urgent, once they were alone at the table. “Jan…you don’t really believe that I seriously ever considered for one minute—”

Releasing his hand, she placed a finger gently against his lips. “No, of course not, Daniel. The girl has good taste, how can I fault her for that?” she teased affectionately. As momentarily entertaining as the Colonel’s teasing had been, the look of relief on Daniel’s face shook her, was he really that unsure of their relationship? 

“I don’t know why Jack goes on the way he does.”

“It does seem to be one of his favorite things,” she said dryly; and then added when he looked perplexed, “To tease you.” Daniel gave her a weak smile and she reached for his hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Janet took a deep breath, determined to put his mind at rest. It certainly wasn’t how she had imagined having this conversation, in a busy and popular restaurant, surrounded by dozens of other people. But it was obviously time for her to make her intentions clear. “I care about you a lot, Daniel. I think we have something good together,” she added, watching his face carefully. “And it’s going to take more than some young lieutenant’s crush to make me doubt what we have together.”

His eyes darkened behind his glasses and his slow smile sent her pulse racing and she wondered where the waitress was with their check and how quickly they could get out of the restaurant because right now all she wanted to do was kiss him senseless. It had been too long since a man had affected her this way and while part of her screamed at her for opening herself up to any vulnerability, the woman in her that was madly in love silenced any other protests. 

“Where’s Cassie tonight?” he asked, his voice husky.

Another thrill ran through her. “Out with Dominic.”

“Curfew?” he asked, the heated look in his eyes at odds with his casual tone. 

It took a lot to rattle Doctor Janet Fraiser, but Daniel had succeeded with one simple question. She barely knew her name right now, much less what day it was. “Midnight,” she finally stammered, remembering that it was Friday. “Her curfew is midnight on Friday and Saturday.”

“Good.” Daniel smiled at the waitress when she dropped off the check. “So,” he drawled, studying the check and then pulling out his wallet, adding a couple more bills to the ones Jack had left. “I have to have you home by midnight?”

She nodded, feeling bemused and wondering when she’d lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. When he slid out of the booth and held out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her close for a heart-stopping moment. His mouth just brushed against hers and she almost melted at the look in his eyes and the all too brief taste of him on her lips. She took his arm, vainly trying to convince herself it was because she wanted to and not because her legs felt weak.

“Just for the record,” Daniel said, holding the door of the restaurant open for her. “Lieutenant Satterfield was only trying to protect me.”

Janet took his arm again as they walked to his car. “Oh, I’m not worried,” she said lightly, smiling. “Especially not when she was saving you for me.”

THE END


End file.
